The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELE13476’. ‘KLELE13476’ originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female Lobelia variety ‘A 342’ (unpatented), having a flat habit with a medium vigor and an unknown male Lobelia variety.
In September of 2009 the two Lobelia parental lines, ‘A 342’ and an unknown Lobelia were crossed by open pollination in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2010 which had compact vigor, a half-hanging habit and a medium earliness and named ‘KLELE13476’. In May 2010 ‘KLELE13476’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLELE13476’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via cuttings and tissue culture.